


Red Lips and Rosy Cheeks

by lannisterofslytherin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Actors, F/M, Human AU, kind of based of taylor swifts wildest dreams but kind of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterofslytherin/pseuds/lannisterofslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Klaus struggle with their feelings for each other, but what happens when he leaves?</p><p>Actor/Actress Human Au Based on Taylor Swifts 'Wildest Dreams'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips and Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveredinthecolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day! I hope you enjoy!

The first time Caroline saw Klaus her first thought was that he was very tall. This thought was followed by her feeling a sense of annoyance as she had not gone through all this trouble of getting a picnic blanket and food, only to have her view of the sky blocked while she was laying done and having a much needed break.

She could have been polite when she realised who he was. She knew who Klaus Mikaelson was; everyone knew who Klaus was, especially if you were in the industry. Even if Caroline had only just booked her first movie, she heard enough rumours about his rudeness and need for perfection that she knew not to get on his bad side. Well she knew under normal circumstances but today she was not having a good day and her mood did not miraculously get better when she spotted his face. 

"Seriously? Can you not?" Caroline complained, motioning with her hand for him to move.

The action made Klaus laugh, reminding him of his sister Rebekah and how she always stated her opinions and told it exactly like it was regardless of the consequences.

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting Caroline, especially from my new co-star.”

That made her freeze and put her hands over her face. His new co-star, she though. As in her? Her manager hadn’t said anything about him being cast in the movie. Wait, would he be her fellow lead? The guy she was supposed to fall dramatically in love with? Caroline’s thoughts were going wild; she’d just been rude to her new co-star who could very easily make her life hell. 

Groaning she peeked through her fingers at him and said, “I don’t suppose we can forget this conversation ever happened?”

“Not a chance,” he replied smirking, “Especially since we’ll be seeing a lot of each other very soon.”

Not knowing how to reply she just watched him as he walked off, baffled by this new situation. A new thought popped into her head, What was someone like Klaus doing in Mystic Falls?

~

Over the next few days Caroline was frantic. The neurotic side of her that always wanted to be in control of everything didn’t know how to handle this situation. The thousands of texts sent to her manager didn’t give her any reprieve either as she just said that ‘Everything would be fine and not to worry her pretty little head’. 

Suddenly Caroline heard a loud slam of the door and looked up to see her mum walk inside her room and glare at her. 

“Alright that’s enough Caroline,” Liz exclaimed, “You’ve cleaned the house three times over now; I can’t even find half of my things anymore. You need to get out of this house and sort out whatever is wrong with you.”

She ended up at the Grill, seeking out Matt because he always knew how to make her feel better.

“Caroline! What’s been happening? Haven’t seen you in a week or two,” he asked kindly as soon as he saw her.

And so Caroline unloaded. She told Matt all about how stressed she was about her first movie, how she may have pissed off Klaus, how he could make her life hell, how she was worried that she wasn’t going to be a good enough actress and he listened to it all. Caroline felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders once she was done. He told Caroline her best course of action was to speak with Klaus and let him know how she was feeling. While the idea made her anxious, she knew it was the right thing to do and was hoping to get everything sorted before filming began.

So she went and visited Klaus, to make him listen to her side of the story and rant about everything that had happened and how she was sorry for being rude. He looked kind of guilty before he chuckled and said that he wasn’t actually mad but it seemed like it would be fun to tease her; hence why he said he wouldn’t forget the conversation. After leaving from embarrassment and Klaus tracking her down to apologise, they started to hang out together. The pair would run lines, go have a few drinks, catch up on Netflix shows and he cooked her dinner a few times. Soon it was time for them to leave for Africa as most of the shooting was being filmed in the jungle. Caroline was apprehensive about filming. Being in a close quarters with Klaus for months was going to be hard, especially because of the massive crush she had developed. One thing was still bugging her about the whole Klaus situation and that was that she still didn’t know why he was in Mystic Falls in the first place. She really wanted to ask him, but didn’t want to seem weird about it since he’d already been here for over a month. 

It turns out that she didn’t need to worry about asking him. The night before they were set to leave Caroline and Klaus went to the Grill to have a farewell send off with a few of her friends and family and Klaus got absolutely drunk. Caroline decided to take him back home in case some of the nosier people in town decided to try recording him doing something embarrassing and post it to the Internet. This ended up being a good decision because as soon as she got him into the house he started confessing everything about his life; all of these things she didn’t know about him and wasn’t sure he’d want her to know. 

“Caroline, did you know I was born right near Mystic Falls? We used to visit on weekends and go for ice-cream until Mikael found out he wasn’t my real father. Not that he treated me well before that but after I was never allowed to go anywhere with my family. Can you imagine that? Telling a seven year old that you hate them. I hate him. This place has always held such bad memories for me but when the director said I should get to know you before we start filming I jumped at the opportunity. I wanted to prove I was better than this town and that just because bad things had happened here didn’t mean they would control my life. I’m so glad I came though because you replaced all the bad memories with good memories and I’ll always be thankful for that,” he confessed.

Caroline was shocked to say the least. How did she not know this about him? Was she a terrible friend for not even considering his feelings? She hadn’t even realised she’d spaced out while watching him until he moved closer towards her, stroking her face with his hand, Caroline thought she heard him whisper ‘What I wouldn’t give to…’ before he leant in and kissed her. 

She froze as soon as his lips touched hers. Caroline had wanted to kiss him for weeks now but he was drunk and she didn’t want to take advantage of him. Caroline pulled away, standing quickly and telling him she had to go, not waiting to see what he had to say. She didn’t know how to feel about any of this. Did Klaus actually like her? Was it just because he was drunk?  
Did he want to do it again? Her inner thoughts were answered when she woke up the next day to a text from Klaus simply saying, ‘Last night was a mistake. Let’s pretend it didn’t happen.’

~

Filming proved difficult after that night. The director said they had great chemistry but he felt like something was missing, that they were holding back. It seemed neither of them could quite get over what had happened but they both wanted to pretend nothing existed between them. It hurt Caroline, watching him flirt with other girls on set even though she knew she had no right. They were friends and friends didn’t get jealous of friends. 

One night near the end of filming all of the cast and crew decided to have a party and Caroline decided to let loose. She was dancing, drinking and flirting up a storm. She hadn’t even noticed Klaus watching her until she was dancing with another co-star and he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd.

“Don’t dance with him,” Klaus said angrily.

Not understanding the situation, Caroline smiled goofily and slurred, “What? Why not? Marcel is great, isn’t he great, you should come dance with us Klaus. Its soooo much fun.”

Holding her face in between his hands Klaus looked Caroline directly in the eye before replying, “Not him Caroline, not him, not anyone.”

Caroline felt herself sober up at his words. How dare he try to control what she did? Frowning she hissed, “You can’t do this Klaus! You can’t tell me not to dance with some guy just because you don’t want me to. You are the one who said it was a mistake not me, you are the one who wanted to pretend it didn’t happen not me, so don’t Klaus. Just don’t.”

She’d barely finished speaking before his lips were on hers. He walked her back towards the wall of a building and pressed her against it. He pulled away, mumbling about her having too many drinks before Caroline told him to shut up and pulled him back towards her. If you asked either of them, they wouldn’t be able to say how long they spent kissing; the world could have ended right then and they probably wouldn’t have noticed. The only reason they stopped was because they heard their names being shouted. It was time for the cake to be cut and for group pictures to be taken.

Caroline couldn’t remember being happier and she was hoping that this meant something for them. She couldn’t find him that night after eating the cake but didn’t think anything about it until she went to see him the next morning and he wasn’t there. Every time she spotted him and tried to talk to him, he would walk elsewhere. Filming ended and she still hadn’t been able to talk to him at all. It was like he wanted to pretend she didn’t even exist; he’d gone so far as to switch seats on the flight home, even thought that meant sitting near the front which she knew he hated. 

Once they were back on home soil she tried calling him and texting him but nothing worked. She called his assistant, and his manager but they said they he didn’t want to speak with her. After weeks of nothing but silence on his part she decided to just give up and keep on living life. She auditioned for new roles, went out with friends and tried to ignore the gnawing pain in her heart left by Klaus. Caroline had been preparing herself to see him again for the promotional tour and premiers. In the meantime, through some of the modelling she had been doing, she had become somewhat of a fashion icon with her red lips being a statement style. 

When she finally had to spend time with him she was prepared, smiling and hugging him and pretending that her heart wasn’t hurting on the inside. Amazing and charming all of the reporters and interviewers throughout the run so much so that some people were beginning to call her America’s sweetheart. She had her routine down. She’d wake up, put on her mask and face the day, rinse and repeat. She was an actress after all; she could do this. 

She didn’t crack until the night of the premiere. All was going well until she had to watch herself and Klaus on screen falling in love. Caroline couldn’t watch it anymore so she ran. She didn’t notice Klaus coming after until she’d reached the limo and heard him call her name.

“What Klaus?” Caroline shouted, exasperated. 

“Caroline don’t leave, we need to talk,” he pleaded, holding on to each of her arms, trying to make her stay.

“Why? So you can pretend you don’t remember me again?” she cried, “I can’t do this anymore Klaus.”

“I could never forget you Caroline, not you with your red lips and rosy cheeks. Never, you are it for me and I’m going to make you believe it.”

And then Klaus kissed Caroline and the cameras went wild.


End file.
